In the End
by LitaFanForLife
Summary: The big battle is over. Almost everyone is dead. Hermione fears Ron is dead, and lets all her feelings out.
1. Chapter 1

**In the End**

There was a loud bang followed by absolute silence. There were bodies all over the

battlefield. Bodies, smoke, and silence. That's it.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

She had seen him fall seconds before, right after the big bang.

Voldemort had fallen first. Harry destroyed him, but Hermione worried that Voldemort

had gotten to Harry too.

She ran over to Harry and kneeled beside him.

"Harry. Come on, talk to me. Please. Get up," she pleaded.

He didn't move. He didn't answer. Hermione knew he was dead, but she had to check.

"Please don't be gone," she cried.

He had no pulse, his heart wasn't beating. He wasn't breathing. Harry Potter was dead.

Hermione let out a shriek, grief taking over her.

"You can't be gone. You're my best friend. What am I going to do without you. What's

Ginny and Ron and Hagrid going to do without you? We all love you," she sobbed.

She stood up. "I'm coming back for you Harry."

She walked across the field looking for her other friends, looking for anyone alive. She

continued walking until she saw a whole lot of orange hair. It was the Weasley's, all

except Ron.

"You can't all be gone," Hermione whispered, checking all of them out, but they were.

They were all dead. Next to them was Hagrid, McGonagall, Neville, and what was left of

The Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione screamed, "No!"

How could this happen? How could all of these wonderful people be gone?

Harry. She needed to bring Harry over to them. He belonged with family. She, and Ron

and the rest of these people were Harry's family. She cast a spell that brought Harry right

over. She laid him right next to Ginny. "You can be with her now Harry," Hermione

weeped, as she left to find Ron.

"I haven't seen him anywhere. Maybe he's okay. Maybe he got away," she thought

frantically.

She walked across the battlefield for more than an hour before finally spotting Ron. She

ran to him immediately.

"Please be alright," she begged.

Ron had a pulse. A weak one, but a pulse nonetheless. Hermione kissed his cheek in

relief.

She immediately transported him over to Harry and the rest of his fallen family.

Hermione recited a spell that she thought would make Ron all better, would make

him wake up, but it didn't work. Hermione tried anything else she could think of to make

him better, but nothing was working. He just lay in front of her.

Hermione started to weep again. "You can't leave me Ron. I can't be the only one left.

Maybe you want to be with your family now, but I'm going to be selfish. I can't go on

alone. When my parents died earlier this year, you, you're family and Harry were all the

family I had left. They're all gone now, you can't be too."

Ron still had that same weak pulse, but nothing was happening. Hermione feared for the

worst.

"I'm just going to sit here until you wake up. I'm going to talk, and not shut up, until you

get up and make me be quiet," Hermione said, defiant and somewhat in denial about what

was probably going to happen to him. One tear dripped down her cheek, but she quickly

brushed it off.

"So where do I start? Why not start at the beginning?" Hermione actually smiled a little

bit.

"It was on the Hogwarts Express that I first met you and Harry. I was helping Neville

look for his toad. Do you remember that?" she asked the unresponsive Ron.

"I remember the spell you were trying to show Harry. 'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

turn this stupid fat rat yellow' And then I bugged you about it, and that was the official

beginning of your annoyance with me."

She looked down at him. No movements, nothing.

"Or remember the time when you and Harry saved me from the troll, and I lied to

McGonagall to cover for you. You and Harry were a bad influence on me. We all became

friends after that.

How about second year? Remember Professor Lockhart? He was a coward, but you and

Harry were brave; you went to save Ginny."

There was still nothing from Ron.

Hermione kept going, she had to keep talking.

"I remember when you tried to curse Malfoy for me. What am I supposed to do now,

when somebody calls me a Mudblood? If you wake up, I swear I will let you curse

anyone you want for me," she laughed sadly.

"Remember third year? All we did was fight and argue. Get up and we'll argue. We'll

have a grand old time, I promise."

"I'm not going to shut up Ron, get up. I can talk all night."

Still no response from Ron.

"Fine. Year 4. What can I say about year 4? Six words come to mind: Triwizard

Tournament, Yule Ball, Viktor Krum. Remember how we worried about Harry that

year?" she asked, tears flowing freely.

She turned to Harry, and kissed his forehead.

She turned back over to Ron. "I wish you would have asked me to the Yule Ball, that way

I never would have gone with Viktor, and you and me wouldn't have fought the way we

did that year and the next. Actually, maybe we would have," she laughed sadly.

"How about S.P.E.W.? Remember how we argued like cats and dogs over that one,

huh?"

Hermione stopped talking, took a deep breath, and just listened to the wind for a minute.

"This reminds me of last year, when Dumbledore died. I was crying, and then you came.

You held me, and made the tears go away. Do you remember that? How about you get

up, come give me a big hug, and make some of these tears go away. Please," she

whispered.

Ron did not respond.

"I'm crying for you Ron. Get up. Make fun of me, anything. Just don't go," she pleaded.

His pulse was getting even weaker. Hermione really started to panic.

"No way. You are not leaving me. Do you hear me? You are not leaving," she said,

trying to shake him awake.

"Get up. Get up Ron. I need you," she cried.

"You can't go without knowing the truth. If you get up I swear I will tell you everything.

Get up!" she screamed.

Ron didn't move, there was barely a pulse anymore.

"Fine, I'll tell you now. I'm crazy about you, Ron. Do you hear me? I fell for you big

time. I've got this huge thing for you. Love maybe. No, not maybe. For sure. I love you.

There's always been a little something between you and me, even in our first few years.

But I fell for you in the fourth year. I've loved you since the fourth year. I even loved you

when we argued. I love you even more right now. Don't go," she sobbed.

His pulse was gone. He was gone. Hermione was the only one left.

"No. No. No," she screamed. She screamed and then was silent. She just stared ahead, at

nothing in particular.

For some reason, Ron's house flashed in Hermione's mind. She got up immediately.

"I have to get you guys out of here. I'm going to bring you all back to the Burrow. You'll

be able to rest in peace there," she whispered.

One by one, she transported everyone to the Burrow. Most of the Weasley's first, Hagrid

next, followed by McGonagall, Neville, the remnants of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry,

then Ron.

This must look absolutely crazy. Hermione had filled the house with a bunch of dead

people. But she didn't care. This is where they belonged. This is where she was going to

stay. Maybe soon she would die too. She would not object to that. She had nothing left to

live for.

She stared at all of the people. They all looked cold. Of course they're cold, they're dead,

she told herself. This did not stop her from covering each one of them up with a blanket,

before heading outside. It was raining now. Hermione stood outside under the falling

water, and let her tears fall just like the rain.

She stayed out there for a long time. She was shivering like crazy, and her teeth were

starting to chatter.

"Good," she said. "Let me freeze to death. Take me away too," she cried.

She heard an unexpected voice behind her. "And then what am I going to do. I don't want

to be alone."

Hermione turned around. It was Ron. She couldn't believe her eyes. She fainted, but he

caught her before she hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Upstairs in the Burrow…

Hermione felt absolutely frozen.

"What were you thinking?" Ron asked worriedly.

Hermione was still knocked out, he had to carry her upstairs.

She really was going to freeze to death, if he didn't get her out of these clothes, and get

her warm.

"Don't kill me for this Hermione, I swear I'm not being a pervert," he said, as he took off

her clothes. He found a clean pair of Ginny's old clothes, and put them on Hermione.

They fit pretty well.

"Ginny," he said sadly.

Ron had woken up in the living room of the Burrow. He had found all of his family and

friends dead. All of them, except Hermione.

"You need to get up 'Mione. I don't want to be here alone. All my friends and family are

gone. Except you. You're my family now. You're all I've got. All I want."

She wasn't responding.

He laid her down on his bed, covered her up, and lay down beside her.

"I heard everything you said out there. Did you know that? I don't know what happened

to me 'Mione. I heard everything, but I couldn't move, I couldn't answer you. If I could

have, I would have told you that I love you too. You don't even know how much. I would

have held you again, just like last year, I would have made your tears go away. If you get

up, I swear we'll make this right. If you get up, we'll do whatever you want. I'll even

help you start up S.P.E.W again. We'll argue, it'll be like old times. Well, almost like old

times."

Ron thought of Harry. How he missed him.

"Hey 'Mione, do you know what the last thing Harry said to me was? He told me to get

some guts and tell you how I feel. Told me to take care of you, even though he knew you

didn't need taking care of. He said we were his best friends, and he wanted us to be

happy. Wanted us to be together. How about we grant his wish, and mine. Get up, and

we'll be together. We'll help each other through this."

Hermione didn't make a sound.

Ron kissed her forehead, and covered her with another blanket.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Wake up for me okay," he said gently, as he walked back

down the stairs.

Ron looked at all the people there. He went and kneeled beside his family.

"I love you guys. Yeah, even you Fred and George," he laughed sadly. "Thank you for

being my family."

He walked by Hagrid, Neville, McGonagall, and the Order of the Phoenix. "It was my

honour knowing you all."

Then he went over to Harry.

"I miss you mate. No sugar-coating it. I miss you. But at least you got rid of that damn

Voldemort. You were brave, always brave. Kept me and 'Mione under control too," Ron

laughed.

"Nobody will ever forget Harry Potter if I have anything to say about it.…. I told her, you

know. I did what you told me I should do. I told 'Mione I love her. I finally got some

guts, as you so gently put it. She's not doing so good Harry. Wherever you are, maybe

you can send a little good luck her way. I can't lose her too. You have to make her wake

up somehow," Ron said sadly.

"No need for that Ron. I'm up. I'm still here."

It was Hermione.

Ron ran over to her immediately, and hugged her tight. She hugged him back.

"You're really here Ron?" she asked, crying.

"I'm really here," he said stroking her hair.

"How?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm here. I'm with you," he said.

"You were dead. All of you. And I just wanted to die too. I did not want to be alone,"

Hermione said.

"You're not going to be alone. I'm here. It's going to be you and me from now on."

"Did you mean what you said up there, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You heard me?"

"Yes. But I had no energy to respond," she told him.

"I meant everything I said."

Hermione walked over to Harry, and knelt down next to him. She whispered something

Ron could not hear, and then blew Harry a kiss.

"What did you tell him?" Ron asked.

"That we're going to grant his wish," she said, a few tears rolling down her face.

"We are?" Ron asked, smiling.

"Yeah, we are," she said.

Ron pulled Hermione to him again, kissing her softly.

"We're going to be okay 'Mione. We're going to get through this."

"We're going to be together," she smiled through her tears.

"About time, eh?" he smiled.

She laughed a bit, and hugged him again.

"Just checking if you're still here," Hermione said.

"I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you," he told her.

Hermione pulled him down to her and kissed him this time.

"I believe you, then. This will all be okay."

"That's right 'Mione."

"I love you Ron."

"Love you too 'Mione."

END.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read this story. Hope you all liked it.


End file.
